When in France
by Liebchen-chan
Summary: 20 Demyx x Zexion drabbles, based on different themes.


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. ...But I can dream.

Warning: Maybe some grammatic mistakes, it sucks to be born in germany.

**When in France...**

20 Themes: Demyx x Zexion

Staying in France for two weeks is not good for my Demyx x Zexion Muse. So… yeah. I asked my relatives for 20 words and here they are, added with their own DxZ drabble. Please enjoy.

1. Small

Demyx never realized that Zexion was a lot smaller than himself until the man – boy – had taken a bath after a battle and came out of the bathroom wearing one of Demyx cloaks. Needless to say, the silverhaired teen had nearly drowned in the cloak.  
From that day on, Demyx always watched out for Zexion because something told him that the smaller one needed protection.

2. Picture

"Hey Zexy?" "Hm?" "Do you think that you can persuade Naminé to draw a picture of us?" "…What kind of picture?" "Oh, maybe she can draw us in the position we used last ni---" "_No._"

3. Hug

Demyx remembers the first time they actually hugged. Not him putting his arms around Zexion and the Organization member freezing up like one of Vexens Icicles.  
The memory of Zexions arms around him and fingers burying into his coat makes him smile and skip off to find the smaller male.

4. Smile

Zexion doesn't like all of Demyx smiles. He only likes the ones that are real and directed at him.

5. Song

"Zexy He's so sexy…!" „God damnit Demyx! How often do I have to tell you! No songs about your boyfriend when he finally wants to sleep after a few rounds in your bed!" "Sorry Xemnas-sama!"

6. Rain

Demyx can't stop crying. Rain always reminded him of a small smile and lips on his own.  
But now it will remind him of what he has lost because Zexion is gone.

7. Shadow

At first, Demyx had been scared of Zexion because he could smell his every movement and imitate a person like their shadow. But then the sixth member had let himself get persuaded to a game of shadow figures and suddenly, Demyx wasn't so scared anymore.

8. Music

Everyone says that Demyx is the musican of the group, because of the stories and songs he creates with his sitar. But the blonde thinks that Zexions moans, groans and screams of pleasure are much more beautiful than the music he creates with his instrument.

9. Stone

When Zexions face is set into a stone-mask again – smooth, cold and hard – Demyx knows how to make the mask go away. "Tickleattack!"

10. Light

Zexion has always been attracted to Demyx, like a moth to the light. But he's scared that he might get burned if he gets to close.

11. Flower

"Zexy! Look at what I have for you!" "…Dear merciful God. Is that Gertrude?" "Gertrude?" "Marluxias favourite flower. "…Well, she reminded me of your eyes, so…" "GERTRUDE!" "…I suggest that we better start running."

12. Sick

Vexen stared at the sight in front of him. Demyx sneezed. Zexion sniffed.  
"I don't want to know how you two got sick at exactly the same time. "Well, it started with the kiss in the rain last night and…" " _I said that I didn't want to know!_ " Demyx only smiled that innocent smile while Zexion tried to hide his blush.  
"…then I pressed him against me. He tasted like…" "You two! Out! Rest! Now!"

13. Tears

They both know that, deep down, they are crying because they know that they will die sooner or later and that they both will be alone again.  
But they comfort themselves with the fact that there are no tears on the other ones face.

14. Hair

Zexion likes to pet Demyx hair when the blond is still asleep because it's pretty and soft without the gel.

15. Broom

Xaldin never thought he would see the day Zexion would run and fight without a real reason. So it's no surprise when he stops and gapes at the sight of Demyx getting chased by a broom wielding Zexion, who is shouting something about broken windows, stupid water clones and love letters.  
The fact that Zexion is screaming at the top of his lungs only adds to the lancers surprise. He takes one look at the laughing Axel and continues on his way. Maybe he could find some sake to get the picture out of his head.

16. Animals

"Monkeys." "Cats." "Dogs." "Raven." "Fish." "Bats." "Mice." "Seahorse." "Tigers." "Seagulls." "…Rabbits." Everyone looked at Roxas. The boy just gave them a look. "What, it's true. Even I can hear them and between mine and Demyx room lie another three. I can still hear them. Every. Single. Night." "…Okay, Demyx and Zexion are like rabbits." Demyx just pouted and Zexion sighed.

17. Sleep

Demyx knew that Zexion liked to pet his hair. He liked it when Zexion did that, but he loved to watch Zexion when the smaller one was asleep. Because there was no frown to twist the beautiful face, no smirk, no nothing. Just peace.  
Zexion liked to sleep in Demyx arms because he felt save and protected.

18. Doll

Saix smirked at the teen that were sitting at the table and just… staring at the table. She thought it was pretty because the expressionless faces reminded him of the doll his sister used to have. The doll that lay shattered in a corner of his room, he had never liked their fragile bodies.  
Zexion had died that day. And the real Demyx with him.

19. Cookies

"Demyx, I know you like cookies but… Why do you always have to eat them in bed? They are annoying." "…But they remind me of you and I was lonely." "Wha---! Demyx, that is disgusting!" "Why is it dis--- Oh._ Oh! _Zexion, you are a pervert! That's… icky! Ergh!" "…Actually, that's not what I meant." "Oh. Whoops."

20. Love

"Zexion!" The number six doesn't have enough time to turn around before he is glomped. "Zexy! Please, say it again!" Zexion just sighs and rests a hand on Demyx cheek. "I love you." "I love you too Zexy!"  
Maybe it was the only emotion they could really feel. But Zexion didn't care. All that mattered was Demyx.

Yay, done. You liked it? Then please leave a review


End file.
